warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgon Terminator Squad
in Gorgon Pattern Terminator Armour]] A Gorgon Terminator Squad was an elite unit formation comprised of Terminator Armoured-Veteran Legionaries of the Iron Hands Legion during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. These elite squads wore the experimental Gorgon Pattern Terminator Armour prototype, which required the wearer to undergo a painful bonding process as well as extensive cybernetic enhancement. Despite the inherent risks, there were no shortage of volunteers within the ranks of the Iron Hands Legion for the process. It is not known if the Iron Hands still maintain any of these advanced prototypes in the late 41st Millennium, as the majority of this pattern of Terminator Armour was concentrated in the hands of the doomed Avernii Clan and lost at the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V. History Gorgon Terminator]] One of a number of Tactical Dreadnought Armour sub-classes found exclusively within the ranks of the Iron Hands Legion, Gorgon Pattern Terminator Armour was one of a number of ongoing attempts by the Primarch Ferrus Manus and his cadre of Iron Fathers to refine and augment the various patterns of Terminator Armour employed by the Legiones Astartes forces. It is an interesting case in point that while several thousand suits of Terminator Armour in the most common Tartaros, Cataphractii and Indomitus Patterns were in service with the Legion (many of which were concentrated in the hands of the doomed warriors of the Avernii Clan and lost at Istvaan V), the Primarch himself was known to not be entirely satisfied with the performance of any of these designs and so a full issue to his Legion of these patterns was never approved. One of the most extreme technological examples of the Iron Hands' innovation to improve on the designs in this regard was the hazardous but powerful "Gorgon" prototype, a variant of Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour. This advanced prototype suit was just going into production at the outset of the Horus Heresy to supplement the Iron Hands Legion's combat-depleted stocks of Terminator Armour. The design replaced the energy field generators imbedded in the armour with experimental systems that converted incoming electromagnetic and kinetic energy into a burst of blinding light, able to incapacitate and maim nearby foes. The heat and electrochemical toxin bleed from the armour's systems limited the armour's agility, and its negative side effects required a high level of cybernetic augmentation for its wearer to endure. However, volunteers for this painful modification were plentiful in the Legion's ranks, many deeming it an honour to serve as part of this great endeavour. These elite Veterans were then placed in special Gorgon Terminator Squads, made up of four to nine Gorgon Terminators and led by one Gorgon Hammerbearer (Squad Leader). Ferrus Manus would not live long enough to refine the Gorgon Pattern to its full potential due to his untimely death at the hands of the treacherous Fulgrim during the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V. Composition *'4-9 Gorgon Terminators' *'1 Gorgon Hammerbearer (Squad Leader)' Dedicated Transport *'1 Land Raider Proteus or Land Raider Phobos' *'1 Spartan Assault Tank (Optional)' Wargear *'Gorgon Pattern Terminator Armour' *'Combi-Bolter' *'Power Axe' *'Thunder Hammer (Gorgon Hammerbearer)' Optional Wargear *'Power Fist' *'Lightning Claw (Single or Pair)' *'Chainfist' *'Heavy Flamer' *'Reaper Autocannon' *'Graviton Gun' Optional Wargear (Gorgon Hammerbearer) *'Grenade Harness' *'Cyber Familiar' Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Imperial Armour) by Alan Bligh, pg. 232 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Iron-Hands-Legion-Gorgon-Terminators-FW Forge World - Iron hands Legion Gorgon Terminators] Gallery Gorgont5.jpg|A Veteran Legionary in Gorgon Pattern Terminator Armour Gorgont1.jpg|Another Veteran Legionary wearing Gorgon Terminator Armour, armed with Combi-Bolter and Power Axe Gorgon-terminatorsp1.jpg|A Gorgon Terminator Squad marches stoically into battle es:Exterminadores Gorgona Category:G Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Category:Space Marines